For the Love of Halla!
by ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95
Summary: Spader is in love with Courtney, so he decides to start writing to her instead of his acolyte when the flume on Eelong is brought back to life, and thrusts him into the town of Verona, in a very Elizabethan First Earth. Find out what happens when he meets Tybalt, Romeo, and all of the rest of the legends. I'll give you a cookie if you can figure out the Clive Cussler reference!
1. Chapter 1

For the Love of Halla

**Okay, I know this seems totally freaking random, but it just popped into my head, and I thought it would be absolutely hilarious! Anyway, I hope you enjoy Spader's journal-writing, Tybalt's craziness, and Romeo's hopelessness.**

**This is supposed to be a parody. I don't own Romeo & Juliet, or the Pendragon series, so don't hurt me! :P**

First Earth

Alright, I know I'm supposed to send all of my journals to Yenza, but I'd rather write this one for you, Courtney. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since you left me and Gunny on Eelong. Besides, the story I'm about to tell you is the kind of fantastic tum-tigger you'd be interested in!

Anyway, a few months after you left, I was training the gar soccer team when Gunny ran over to me, looking like some kind of madman. "Gunny? What's wrong, mate?"

"It's the flume! It's activating!"

"What?!"

"The flume is coming back to life! It's glowing, and that music's back, pretty as ever!"

"But...that's impossible!"

"If you don't believe me, come see it yourself!" Thank God I did, 'cause if I hadn't, I don't know how long I would've been able to survive there. It was a beautiful sight to see, and it refueled all the hope in me. The tunnel itself was shining so bright that I regretfully had to cover my eyes. I could still hear the music, though, and it was wonderful. The notes flowed together and sounded more glorious than they ever had before. It was over too soon. I heard the music fade, uncovered my eyes to see the repaired tunnel go dark, and was completely silent. I know. Very un-Spader-like, huh? But the shocking spectacle wasn't over, yet, for a lone, familiar figure walked out to meet us. A very cat-like figure, who revealed herself to be none other than Kasha!

"Hello, boys. Did you miss me?" she asked with a catty grin.

"Hobey! I...this is...YOU'RE ALIVE!" I couldn't help myself. I ran over and hugged the the klee like she was my long-lost sister. Well, she sort of was, but still. Poor Gunny was still trying to wrap his head around it. He was just standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey, your face is going to freeze like that if you keep it up!" Kasha joked.

"I just witnessed a miracle of God, and you're makin' gargoyle jokes about me? Jeez, you'd think someone who just came back from the dead would be more understanding." The old doorman grinned, and came to hug her, too. "I sure am glad to see you, though."

Later that night, everyone had a huge feast to celebrate her return. It was kind of like that "Tangled" movie that you told me about, with lanterns lighting most of the night sky, and dancing, and singing. The only way it could've possibly been better is if you were there with me. That brings me to why I was back at the flume, while everyone else was partying. I wanted to see you, Courtney. I had no idea if it would even work, but I had to try. So I yelled "Second Earth!" into the dark tunnel, waiting for the trademark light-show and music. I waited for a good five minutes, but nothing happened. I tried it again, with the same result. Then I tried "Cloral!" Still nothing. Finally, I decided to try calling "First Earth." For the longest time, I thought that wasn't going to work, either, but just when I was starting to lose hope, there was a small light, growing and racing through the tunnel toward me. Relief flooded me when I heard the familiar tune that accompanied it, and felt the tugging sensation that would pull me into your past. What I didn't know was _how far_ into your past I would be pulled.

When the flume finally set me down, I looked around and realized that I wasn't in the subway system of New York. I wasn't even in the country you call America. The clothes that were left at the mouth of the flume reminded me of something I'd seen in the library on Third Earth, when Patrick was showing me how his giant computer thingy worked. He had told it to search for something called Elizabethan England, then a bunch of things showed up. He touched a picture of some old guy called Shakespeare, then on a picture of characters from one of his plays. One of the men, evidently a main character in the story, had a long-sleeved, flowy, white shirt, brown leather trousers, and leather boots. The outfit I found looked exactly the same. "Well, it didn't look so bad on that guy, so I guess I probably won't look ridiculous," I said to no one in particular, and changed quickly. I wasn't exactly wrong, but it still felt weird.

After I got changed, I looked around for any other clues that could tell me where I was. Seeing none, I scanned the cavern for a way out. I didn't have to search for long before I found a set of stairs that ended up leading me up into some sort of crypt. A quick glance at a tombstone told me that this place evidently belonged to a family named the Capulets. That name was familiar, again from Patrick's search. It had been in the summary of that play. Anyway, that place was starting to give me the creeps, so I found my way out in a hurry.

I made my way into town and listened to the people around me, trying to get used to the language, you know the whole "automatic Traveler's translator" thing. Once I could understand them, I tried to get an idea of where I was. I heard something about a massive family feud that was turning all of Verona upside down. Verona. So that was where I'd landed. "Great..." Suddenly, I heard a fight break out just down the street.

"Oh come on, Tybalt. I've never known you to walk away from a fight!" a dark haired boy taunted.

"Ugh, what do _you _want?" A tall, lighter-haired bloke turned to glare at him.

"Dear King of Cats, nothing but one of your nine lives!" I could see this wasn't going to end well. The shorter of the two wouldn't back down, even when his two friends called him an idiot and tried to hold him back. He drew his blade, and so did the man called Tybalt. You're going to call me crazy for this, but I intervened without even thinking about it. In a matter of seconds, I was standing beside them.

"Oi, what's going on?"

"Oh, I'm just about to make up for Romeo's hopelessness. He won't fight this oaf, so I've stepped up to the challenge!" The dark-haired one smirked at me, then began his attack. I rolled my eyes and knocked the moron out cold.

"Mercutio!"

"Don't worry, your idiot friend is still alive. He has a better chance, now, than he ever did in a natty-do with that bloke." I jerked my thumb over my shoulder at Tybalt.

"How dare you?" Surprised, I turned to face the taller one. He only measured a few inches above me, where he'd towered over the other guy.

"How dare I do what, mate?"

"How dare you break up the fight when I could've just as easily dispatched that fool?!"

"I dared because you would've killed him!"

"I'll just have to settle for you, then, pirate!"

"Pirate?" I asked, half amused, half insulted.

"You are from the colony known as Australia, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I answered, remembering the cover story that Pendragon had given me when I first visited Second Earth. "That doesn't mean I'm a pirate, though. Spader Dorsett, at your service, mate."

"Dorsett...? As in Jess Dorsett, the infamous highwayman?"

"Ah, so you know of my dad." I smirked, as this seemed to shake him up. "He and Mum are still stuck in Australia, but I escaped on a pirate ship. I'm not an actual pirate, though. Just a stow-away."

"Then I surely must rid this town of you, scum!"

"Oi, you have _got_ to be kidding me." With a sigh, I picked up the blade that Mercutio had dropped when I socked him. I didn't have much experience with sword-fighting, but it looked like I'd have to learn real quick. He came at me like lightning, and it was all I could do to avoid his blow. "Alright, now I'm sure Mercutio was insane...!" After dancing out of the way a couple more times, I finally got the feel of my own weapon, and began to fight back. The two other boys watched us intently, amazed that I was still even on my feet. The one called Romeo whistled, momentarily distracting my opponent, and I took the opportunity to disarm him. With one flick of my wrist, his blade was ripped from his hand. He tried to grab it back, but nearly impaled himself on the tip of my rapier. "Sorry, mate, but I can't let you do that. There's no need to shed any blood, so just run along." I must've been using my most convincing Traveler voice, because he nodded and left. I picked up his blade, taking it for a prize, and laid Mercutio's rapier by his side. "Tell this bloke when he wakes up to not go after Tybalt, will you?"

"Of course, Mr. Dorsett," the only boy whose name was unknown to me said.

"Please, just call me Spader."

"Right, Spader. I am Benvolio Montague, and this is my cousin, Romeo. That fool is our dear friend, Mercutio. I believe you've just saved his life!" Romeo came over and gave me a clap on the back, as Mercutio finally came 'round. Poor kid was groggy as nobody's business. Angry, too.

"What the blazes was that for?!" he screamed in my general direction. I rolled my eyes.

"You were askin' for it, ya numpty. You wouldn't have survived that fight, and you know it. I was just trying to keep another young body off the streets!" He still lunged at me, but his mates held him back. "No, let the fool come at me. You lot already know I won't kill him. He needs to be set straight." Reluctantly they let him go, and he started trying to pummel me. I blocked every shot with ease, waiting until he got tired before a threw a punch at his gut that knocked the breath out of him. "You done?" He nodded, wincing in pain. "Good. Now, let's get you home."

"I'll help carry him," Benvolio offered. "I know where he lives."

"Me, too," said Romeo.

"Alright. Hobey-ho, let's go!" I grinned, and the other three laughed as we made our way to Mercutio's place. His family wanted to know exactly what happened, and when Benvolio told them, they all ambushed me with hugs and insisted that I stay with them. Naturally, I couldn't refuse their hospitality, so I'm sitting upstairs in the room they gave me, writing all of this for you, my dearest Courtney. I'll have to stop for now, though, because Mercutio's just called me down to a feast. I hope to see you, soon.

All my love,

Spader


	2. Chapter 2

** Time to update again! I have a special guest to do the disclaimer for me~**

** Tybalt: Why me?**

** Me: 'Cuz you're my favorite, and it's the least you could do after I spared your life. :3**

** Tybalt: Fine... ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95 does not own the Pendragon series, or the play Romeo & Juliet. If you try to hurt her because of this, I shall personally run you through!**

** Me: Whoa! Okay, thanks, Tybalt...! As for everyone else, enjoy! Hobey-ho, let's go!**

Second Earth

Courtney's eyes widened when she saw the ring on her finger started glowing and growing. She wasn't even supposed to have it, but Mark had given it to her a few days earlier, when they got back from Eelong. He'd told her that he wanted nothing more to do with Travelers, territories, and Halla, and practically thrown the ring at her face, leaving her to be Bobby's sole acolyte. Afterward, Courtney had run home and cried her eyes out about everything; Spader, Bobby, Gunny, Kasha, Eelong, Mark, everything that had happened. But most of all, she cried because she would never get to see Spader again. Now, as the glowing ring got too big for her finger and slipped to the ground, those tears came to her eyes again, thinking that she'd gotten another journal from Bobby.

However, when she picked up the parchment, a quick glance told her that the handwriting didn't belong to her friend and ex-boyfriend. It still looked familiar, and as soon as she started reading, she knew it was from Spader. Vo Spader. _Her _Spader. "Oh, my God...!"

By the time she had finished reading the whole thing, Courtney's eyes were streaming with tears, but they were happy tears. Spader was alright, had found a way off of Eelong, and had admitted that he _loved _her! Furthermore, he seemed to have arrived in the middle of a play she had read in her freshman year of high school! She couldn't help but laugh when she read the part about him knocking Mercutio unconscious, and grinned when she read of his defeat- but not murder- of Tybalt.

Right then, she decided she would send him a note back. It read:

_Dear Spader,_

_ I am so glad to know that you and Gunny are alright, and that Kasha is alive! Also, the play that Patrick showed you was Romeo and Juliet, by William Shakespeare. I never cared for it, myself, because it was so depressing. However, I'm sure the real version is much better, now that you're in it. Or maybe Shakespeare still wrote it that way just because he was in a bad mood..._

_ Just checked, and I was write. It's still the same boring old tragedy. I guess he must not have stuck around to see you break up the fight. By the way, Spader _Dorsett_? Really? Has Bobby been getting you to read those Clive Cussler novels? I thought Jess Dorsett and Betsy Fletcher were just characters that he came up with. It was funny how Tybalt freaked out, though, when he thought you were the son of a highwayman! Very clever!_

_ Anyway, I miss you like crazy. If it were possible to send you a long, sweet kiss through these rings, then I would. I hope I can see you soon. Tell Mercutio I said "Hi," if you can, and stay out of trouble, both of you._

_ Love always,_

_ Courtney C. _

Courtney quickly sealed the letter in an envelope and sent it to Spader, hoping he would get it, soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! Yay! Spader, care to do the honors?**

** Spader: Of course, mate. ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95 does not own my series, or the play she tells me I ended up in in one of her dreams. ;3**

** Me: SPADER! O/O Theyweren'tsupposedtoknowthat! Anyway, on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

** Spader: Hobey-ho, let's go!**

First Earth

Vo Spader woke up in the middle of the night to his Traveler ring shining brightly in the darkness and growing too big for his finger. "Hobey...!" he exclaimed, then covered his mouth, hoping his hosts hadn't heard him. There were no footsteps outside his door, so he assumed they were still asleep. Feeling relieved, he turned his attention back to his ring, which had returned back to its normal size, and the small envelope that was lying beside it. Eyes wide with anticipation,he sat up, opened the envelope, and began reading.

By the time he finished, Spader's heart was soaring. He wanted nothing more than to give Courtney that long, sweet kiss she'd written to him about, and hold her in his arms until the end of time. However, he knew that would have to wait. Dawn was approaching, and soon, Mercutio would be in to wake him up. Spader quickly threw the covers over his head to try and get more sleep.

Journal #2

I got your letter, last night, Courtney. It was so wonderful to hear from you that I couldn't wait until morning to read it. Before I knew it, the sun had started creeping through my window, and it was nearly time for my wake up call. I had just pulled the covers over my head again when that fool, Mercutio, burst into my room, singing about how it was a bright new day.

"Oh, Spaaaaaadeerrrr~! Wake up, sleepyhead!" his annoying voice rang out as he nearly shook the life out of me.

"Oi, I'm up, I'm up...hands off, will ya?!" I swatted his hands away, or tried to. I guess I must've gotten his face, because he yelped and told me to watch out. "Serves ya right. No one should be that happy in the morning." Yeah, right. Like I was one to talk. I still had a silly grin on my face from reading your letter.

"Aw, you're just as mean as that Tybalt Capulet!" Mercutio whimpered.

"Oh, so you barge into his room and give him a cheery wake-up call, too? I thought that was only my privilege."

"No, I wouldn't dare set foot in the Capulet house. I'd no sooner get in the door then he'd murder me where I stood!"

"Right. The whole 'warring families' thing. Wait, I thought you were related to the Capulets somehow. That's what your mum told me last night. Why would he want to kill you, aside from the fact that you picked a fight with him that you knew you couldn't win?"

"Oh, are you still on about that?" he asked with a glare.

"It only happened yesterday," I replied.

"Well, what do I do to make you forget, my dear rescuer?"

"Ugh, I have a girlfriend, mate."

"That's not what I asked."

"Alright, you can stop acting so immature, and getting into trouble. That means no more picking fights with Tybalt, got it?"

"Yes...big brother!" He smirked, obviously thinking he'd insulted me. Actually, it felt kind of good to hear someone call me that. It meant he looked up to me.

"I'm only nineteen, mate."

"I'm seventeen, so it works!" I grinned.

"Whatever you say, kid. Now do you mind letting me get dressed without an audience?"

"Oh! Of course!" he yelped, scurrying out of my room. As soon as he'd closed the door, I took off my nightshirt and started getting dressed for the day. Apparently, he'd sent a nurse up to help me, because she was just about to knock when I walked out. She seemed shocked that I was fully clothed. "No need to worry about me, ma'am. I'm self-sufficient." I grinned and walked downstairs for a bite of breakfast. They insisted I have a feast, but I told them I didn't usually eat much in the mornings, and went out for a walk. Mercutio joined me. "So, you really think of me as your brother, after one day?" I finally asked when we'd reached the center of town.

"Yes. You saved my life, Spader."

"Wouldn't your friends, or anyone else, do the same?"

"Sadly, no." I turned to look at him, shocked. "You said, yourself, that I'm a complete fool, and that I get into too much trouble. Romeo probably would've intervened, since it was supposed to be his fight, anyway, but only because he wanted peace. You, on the other hand, were a complete stranger, and stepped up to look out for me. You risked your life to keep me safe."

"Yeah, but I knocked you senseless, before and after."

"So? It was my own fault."

"Okay, who are you, and what've you done with fun-loving, immature Mercutio?" I chuckled, and he erupted into a giggle fit. "Alright, if you really want me to be your big brother, I will." Suddenly he virtually tackled me into a hug, laughing happily. That kid...

"Oh, how touching," we heard a familiar voice sneer. I let go and drew my rapier, as Tybalt strode toward us. "So you _did_ take it with you after our duel. I should've known."

"I won it fair and square, mate."

"Of course you did, pirate."

"It's Spader, and I'm not a pirate."

"That's right. My big brother's the most honorable man in Verona! He could never be a pirate!"

"Mercutio.."

"Oh, so now you're the little brat's brother, are you? Sweet," Tybalt leered, earning a glare from me.

"Oi, you've no right to call him that! He did nothing to you, today. He was just speaking to defend me, although that really wasn't necessary." Mercutio looked slightly hurt. My face softened a bit when I saw this, and I apologized, before turning back to Tybalt. "Now then, what is it you wanted so desperately to talk to us about?"

"Actually, I only came for you. This was on my nightstand when I awoke this morning." He held up a very familiar-looking ring: silver, with a dark gray stone, and symbols on the sides. "I noticed that it looks exactly like yours, and wondered if you had left it as some sort of trick on me, but I can see that is not the case. Yours is still on your finger. Are you alright? You look pale..."

"Sorry," I said, shaking my head. I couldn't believe my eyes. "I'm fine. You said that just showed up on your nightstand during the night? There was nothing else with it?"

"Actually, there was a note with it. I brought that, too." He took it out of his pocket and showed me. It read:

_Hello, King of Cats. If you'd care to risk your nine lives and play my little game, put this on. The "pirate" will most likely tell you what you need to know. Hobey-ho, let's go!_

_ S.D._

I couldn't help but curse under my breath when I realized that Saint Dane was here, in Verona, and I hadn't a clue who he'd morphed into, or what his plans were. Both Mercutio and Tybalt looked at me with complete surprise. I quickly scanned the area, saw that it was filling with civilians, and turned back to them. "Is there any place we can talk privately?" Tybalt nodded, and led us to the beach on the other side of town. Once we got there, I explained everything I possibly could about Halla, the territories, and the Travelers."

"So...you're not really Spader Dorsett, from Australia...?"

"No, Vo Spader, from Cloral, but that's not the point! Tybalt, this ring means that you are a Traveler, which means that you have a whole territory to look after. I need to know that you are up for the challenge. If you aren't totally committed to this, Verona and all of First Earth could fall into chaos!" Mercutio gasped. I knew it was a lot for him to take on, as well. After all, his new big brother had just told him that he wasn't what he seemed, at all. It was a wonder the kid didn't have tears streaming down his face. He really was a trouper.

Tybalt, on the other hand, looked as if his world had completely turned upside down, which it pretty much had. "I...I've had a demon in my room, and didn't even know it...and now I have to help save the universe, or Halla, as you called it...How am I supposed to do that?! I'm just a teenager! Sure, I can duel, but what good is a blade against a demon who can change his shape and travel to different worlds?!"

"Believe me, I was the same way when I first found out, but I didn't have the time to think it over, like you do. I understand that this is awfully hard to take all in one sitting..."

"So, what, you're the expert on all this rubbish?!"

"No. Not even close. But I'm here, and I know enough about it to tell you that we need you, Tybalt. Not just me, or your family, or Verona, but all of Halla. We cannot allow Saint Dane to win again, not after what he did to Veelox."

"Veelox?"

"You'll learn about that later, but right now, I really have to know whether or not you're in." He stayed silent for the longest time, and I could sense all of the information I had just given him racing through his brain. Finally, he gave us his decision.

"You have my allegiance. I am, and always will be a Traveler." He proved this by slipping the ring onto his finger. Mercutio grinned.

"How can I help?" he asked eagerly.

"Actually, it's funny you should ask that, Mercutio. Every Traveler needs an acolyte to help them out, mainly by providing clothing and supplies at the flume for any incoming Travelers, and keeping their journals safe."

"Journals...You mean I have to write down everything that happens, and send it to this fool?"

"He's not a fool, and yes. It is important that we all keep an accurate log of our adventures throughout Halla."

"But how do send them to him?"

"Through those," I said, pointing to both of their rings. Mercutio was amazed to see that he now had one of his own. "Now, one more thing. Neither of you can ever tell anyone else in Verona about this. When we are not alone, I am Spader Dorsett, from Australia. Understand?" They both nodded. "Alright then. Hobey-ho, let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

** Wow, this story is really moving along! I hope y'all like Tybalt being a Traveler! :3 Anyway, I don't own the Pendragon series, or Romeo & Juliet. Please review? I wanna see what y'all think! Now, on with the show. Hobey-ho, let's go!**

First Earth

Journal #2 (cont.)

So, after I'd explained everything I could, I decided to take Tybalt and Mercutio to go see the flume. They weren't nearly as creeped out by the Capulet crypt as I was. Maybe it's because they've been there more often than me. Anyway, we made our way down the stairs, into the cavern that housed the flume.

"W-why does it have to be so dark in here?" Mercutio asked with a shaky voice.

"Wait, you're afraid of the dark, but not of being killed in a duel with me?!"

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up?!"

"Because it only happened yesterday!" Tybalt and I exclaimed in unison, which was very weird, by the way. Mercutio just stood there, frozen, and staring at us like we had each grown an extra head. "Well, I guess we shouldn't do that again. Ugh, why do we keep sounding like twins?!"

"Uh, guys...?"

"What?"

"B-behind...you!" We both slowly turned around to see that the flume had been activated. Tybalt stares in wonder at the glowing, crystallized tunnel that seemed to be playing its own sweet music. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, the kind that means I'm about to get in a real natty-do. I was right. An older man in rich robes stepped out of the flume and walked over to Tybalt. "Lord Capulet!" I heard Mercutio exclaim.

"Ah, my dear nephew, Tybalt. Tell me, how does it feel, knowing you're a Traveler?" the man asked, his eyes flashing the all-too-familiar blue. Luckily, Tybalt saw this, as well.

"You are not my uncle, Saint Dane, nor will you ever be!"

"Then how do you explain all the years we spent in the same house? All those years I spent raising you and Juliet as practically siblings?"

"My uncle never raised me as dear Juliet's brother. He always made sure I knew my place. What have you done with the _real _Lord Capulet?!" Tybalt demanded, drawing his blade. Seeing that he could no longer deceive the lad, Saint Dane returned to his true form. His bald head was on fire, and crisscrossed with bulging veins, and he was about as tall as Tybalt. His piercing blue eyes seemed to stare straight into each of our souls. Mercutio let out a small squeak and hid behind me. Tybalt, on the other hand, had a smirk on his face that showed he wouldn't back down. "Ah, exactly what I expected of a demon. I've seen you, before!"

Believe it or not, Saint Dane was actually surprised, for once! I guess they don't call Tybalt the 'King of Cats' for nothing! "What? You have? How? I've never used this form in Verona...!"

"Aye, but you have plagued my dreams for as long as I can remember. In each one, you attempted to ravage a different realm, and each time, you were defeated brutally. You used to have silver hair, correct?"

"I-I...Y-yes, I-I did, but-" The stammering demon was cut off by Tybalt's sharp tongue.

"Then someone, a boy not much younger than myself, set it on fire, didn't he?" He scoffed as his victim nodded sheepishly. "Serves you right!" At this, I couldn't help but grin. The guy was making a complete fool out of someone who could easily annihilate him! It was truly the funniest thing I'd seen since I'd become a Traveler! "You're pathetic, Saint Dane. Instead of facing your enemies, and fighting like a real man, you hide behind your foolish disguises and manipulate them into traps. You're nothing more than a coward!"

"If I'm just a coward, then why did you even become a Traveler? Surely, a mewling quim such as myself would be so far beneath you that you wouldn't even bother with trying to stop me!" There was literally steam puffing out of Saint Dane's ears at this point. His face was redder than Tybalt's hair!

"You are only partly right. You are far, _far _beneath me. However, I became a Traveler because I am needed to protect Verona from all of the trouble a blundering idiot like yourself is capable of causing, and because I just couldn't pass up the chance to tell you that to your hideous face!" Now, Mercutio was doubled over in laughter, and I was finding it incredibly hard not to join him! Our foe was standing there, looking like he was about to start crying his eyes out because of Tybalt's bullying! As quickly as he possibly could, Saint Dane turned away and told the flume to take him to Zadaa. Once he and the lights and music had disappeared, Tybalt gave a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God...!"

"That was brilliant, mate! I thought you almost had him in tears! Never have I seen anyone win a battle of wits with Saint Dane!" I said with a gigantic grin plastered on my face.

"Thank you, but I'm still in shock that it even worked...!"

"What? You mean you had no idea what you were doing?!" Mercutio piped up.

"No. I just...things kept pouring out of my mouth, and I could hardly stop it. I was absolutely terrified of that man...or demon!"

"You certainly didn't look it, mate!" I laughed, and the other two joined in. We must've spent nearly half an hour doing nothing but filling the whole chamber with laughter before I finally remembered why I had brought them here. "Alright, alright, believe it or not, I actually had a purpose for this little visit. You guys have already seen at least part of how the flume works, but Tybalt needs to get used to actually Traveling."

"What about me?" Mercutio asked, just as I'd expected.

"Sorry, kid, but acolytes and other non-Travelers can't use the flumes. Trust me, I know from experience..." I trailed off, remembering everything that had happened to us on Eelong. God, I hope Gunny's okay. In any case, Mercutio seemed to understand, and didn't argue with me. When I told him to step back from the tunnel, he obeyed, and even hid under the stairs. That kid... "Alright, when you want to go to a territory, face the flume and say the name of that territory. You've gotta speak loudly and clearly, otherwise you might end up somewhere totally different. Now, I want you to try taking us to my home, Cloral." Tybalt nodded and we turned toward the flume.

"Cloral!" And with that, we were off. The bright light quickly rushed out of the flume and pulled us into its current. The familiar music made me instantly relax, and we had an easy ride all the way there. I automatically crossed my arms over my chest and made myself as streamlined as possible, preparing for the drop into the lagoon. Unfortunately, I had forgotten to warn Tybalt. Oops. While I gracefully dove into the water like a torpedo, he screamed and hit the water flat on his back! "W-what the blazes was that?!" he spluttered as he came up for air. I had already changed into my aquaneer's uniform when I saw him surface, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry, mate. I forgot about the water slide!"

"Sure, you did." He glared at me, which only made me laugh more.

"It's been a while since I've been home!"

"Oh...right...my apologies."

"Aw, don't worry about it. Just get outta the water and change. We aren't supposed to mix the territories, so you'll have to wear these." I tossed him the clothes, fins, and air globe. He looked a bit clueless, so explained how they each worked, then turned away while he changed. Hey, I'm nothing, if not polite.

"This...Air Globe, as you called it, will really allow me to breathe underwater, and to talk to you?" he asked after he was decent. I turned to answer him.

"Yep. It's one of the many marvels of Cloralian engineering!" I grinned. He put the air globe on, still skeptical, then freaked out when it molded to his face!

"Gah! Th-this must be witchcraft..!"

"Oi, you calling me a witch, mate?" I laughed. "You just told off a demon and traveled clear across the universe, and you think a simple air globe is witchcraft? Seriously?" He just glared at me. "Boy, have I got my work cut out for me..."

"Oh, bite your tongue."

"Nope, I'd rather not."

"That means 'Keep your mouth shut before I run you through1'"

"Yeah, with what sword?"

"What..?" Tybalt looked down among our Verona gear, and was furious when he couldn't find either one of our weapons. "Where are they?! I've never lost my blade!" he roared. I just smirked.

"Actually, this makes the second time you've lost a sword to me. I nicked it from you before we ever left Verona, and left both of them with Mercutio. I didn't want them to rust down here." Okay, that was only half the truth. I also didn't want him sneaking it onto Grallion and starting fights. And Mercutio had no idea he was supposed to look after them. Anyway, he was still steamed, and decided to take it out on me the old fashioned way. "You shall pay for this!" he yelled, aiming a punch right at my face. I ducked, and used his own momentum to flip him over my back. I guess at least some of what Loor and Bobby taught me must've stuck.

"Sorry, mate, but we've gotta be a team. We can't do that if you keep wanting to fight me every chance you get, and if we aren't a team when Saint Dane makes his move in Verona, he WILL use that against us, and he WILL win! He's a manipulative sonofagun, and we can't give him ammunition to use against us! Understand?!" Shocked that I'd let my own temper slip, he nodded, and followed me when I jumped in the water. We had a silent swim out of the cavern and up to the surface, where Yenza was waiting with a skimmer. I finally smiled when I saw her. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

"Yeah, says the idiot who forgot to write for months on end, then outta the blue expects me to pick him and his new mate up in the middle of nowhere!" she ranted, while smacking me on the back of the head.

"Ow, hey! In my defense, it only felt like a month on Eelong...OW!" She smacked me again. "Jeez! What an abusive acolyte! Ouch!" Okay, I might have deserved that one, even if I was joking...

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, YOU MORON!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" And then, she did the unbelievable. Wu Yenza hugged me. Seriously. A real, genuine bear hug. Needless to say, I was even more shocked when I looked down and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Wu. I didn't mean to worry you like that. I honestly didn't know you cared so much," I said, using as gentle a tone as I could, and hugging her back.

"I don't. But don't you ever do that again, you hear?"

"Of course not," I replied with a grin.

"Erm...Hello..." Whoops. I almost forgot about Tybalt.

"Ah, you must be the new Traveler," Yenza said, pushing me away and walking over to him. She offered her hand for a shake, and he took it, nodding in agreement. "I'm Wu Yenza, Spader's acolyte."

"Tybalt Capulet, at your service, m'lady." She giggled as he bowed to her.

"He's gonna be a real good influence on you, Spader. Maybe you should ask him to teach you manners!" Tybalt smirked slightly at her remark.

"Yes, you certainly need them!"

"What was it that you said to me at the flume? Oh yeah. Bite your tongue," I jeered with a pretty decent imitation of his voice.

"Oh? What happened to 'We've gotta be a team, mate!'?"

"Spader said that?!" Yenza laughed, turning back to me. "If he's right, you're starting to sound more and more like Pendragon!"

"Yeah, but don't tell him that!" We all laughed, and headed back to Grallion for sniggers and a tour. Yenza and I showed Tybalt all of the farms, which he marveled at, and the docks where the aquaneers worked. We even taught him how to play Spinney-Do. He gave me a pretty good run for my money, and almost broke my record! After the tour and games, we all went to Grollo's so Yenza could treat us to sniggers. Tybalt seemed to like them more than Bobby, and downed about three before we left! Yenza insisted that we both stay the night at her place, instead of mine, so we headed there after Grollo's. I think she's starting to fancy Tybalt...

Did I just write fancy? I must've spent too much time in Verona. Mercutio was teasing me at dinner the night before about what girl I "fancied," and I of course told him your name. Yes, my new little brother knows about you. Of course, I never told him you were on Second Earth. It was before our encounter with Saint Dane.

Anyway, we stayed in Yenza's apartment for the night, then left for the flume in the morning. "Do you really have to go...?" she asked. "I just got you back..."

"I know, but I'm needed in Verona. This is how it was meant to be." It felt strange, saying those words. They were the last words that Press Tilton had said to me and his nephew before he died. He was our mentor, guiding us when we were brand new to being Travelers. Now, I'm mentoring my own new Traveler. At least, I'm trying to. There's no way I'll be even half as great as Press. Yenza smiled sadly, and gave us each a hug goodbye.

"Don't forget to write, okay?"

"I won't, I promise," I said, leading Tybalt onto a skimmer. "Ready, mate?"

"Of course. I was born ready!" I couldn't help but grin at his enthusiasm.

"Alright. Hobey-ho, let's go!" And once again, we were off. We made good time on our way back to the flume, but once we had changed back into our gear from Verona, we ran into a problem. The flume looked fine. Nothing had changed. I called out "First Earth," expecting to wind up back in the Capulet crypt. I was completely wrong. When the flume set us down, we were in the Manhattan underground. In, you guessed it, the 1930's. "What? How?! This was supposed to bring us back to Verona, not New York!"

"Spader..."

"I just don't understand it!"

"Spader."

"How are we supposed to get you home?!"

"SPADER!"

"What?!" I finally turned around to face Tybalt. He just rolled his eyes.

"Allow me. Verona!"

"That won't work. Verona is a city, not it's own...territory..." I trailed off as the lights and music started up, proving me wrong, once again.

"It is, now, apparently. I'm really getting the hang of this Traveling business," he said with a smug grin. I scowled slightly. Sure enough, we were back in the crypt before we knew it. As soon as we landed, Mercutio ran forward and pretty much tackled us into a hug. How that kid managed to get his arms around both of us, I'll never know!

"Spader! Tybalt! You're back! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"I-I, erm, thanks, but I'm not much-"

"Aw, come on, Tybalt. Give the kid a hug!" I laughed, putting an arm around my little brother. Reluctantly, Tybalt did the same, although I did see a small smile cross his face.

"Juliet's missed you almost more than I have! She was so worried when I told her you'd gone on a long journey. Of course, I told her you went to Venice, not Cloral. She still wouldn't come out of her room for days!"

"Days, you say? Exactly how long have we been gone?"

"A week and a half."

"Hobey, that _is _a long time..!"

"Aye, and just long enough for me to have gone to Venice and back. Good job, Mercutio." Tybalt smiled, tousling the boy's dark hair. "Now, hurry back and tell her I'll be riding in later today."

"I've already thought of how. I took the liberty of leading your horse out of the city limits. I'll go tell her, but make sure no one sees you. As for you, big brother, Romeo and Benvolio have been wondering where you disappeared to. I just told them you were making yourself scarce after the fight."

"Thanks, kiddo. I guess we should be off, then. Good luck, and Godspeed, Tybalt. We'll meet up tomorrow." He nodded, and we left the crypt, Tybalt heading toward the edge of town as stealthy as a cat, and Mercutio and I walking back to the square.

When we got there, Romeo and Benvolio were waiting for us. "Ah Spader Dorsett! Good to see you!" Romeo said, clapping me on the back.

"Aye. We were beginning to wonder if the King of Cats had finished you off in secret," Benvolio remarked, breathing a sigh of relief. "It is good that you've remained safe, my friend."

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you guys, as well. The streets of Verona aren't the kindest streets I've walked, but I had to lay low. I didn't want to spend a night of my life in prison!"

"No, I doubt you did. You're too much of a free spirit!"

"You got that right, mate!" We all laughed, and headed back to Benvolio's house for dinner. His family, like Mercutio's, was gracious enough to let me stay the night. I really will have to find a place of my own here, though. Something tells me I'll be spending a _very _long time in Verona, and I can't keep imposing on the city's most important families. I intend to look into getting an apartment, tomorrow. But now, it's getting late, and as the sun dips lower on the horizon, it becomes harder to write. Don't worry, Courtney. I'll see you soon, I'm sure.

All my love,

Spader


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, y'all! Just decided to do yet another update. Once again, I don't own the Pendragon series or Romeo & Juliet; you have William Shakespeare and DJ MacHale to thank for those. :3 And just for your information, I am basing this version of Juliet loosely on the version in Romeo x Juliet. She definitely takes after her cousin!**

** So, Tybalt's a Traveler, Mercutio is his acolyte, and Lord Capulet is Saint Dane, who is apparently easily bullied. Welcome to my mind, everyone! Hobey-ho, let's go!**

First Earth

Journal #3

Last night, after dinner, Benvolio and I had a couple of surprise guests. Tybalt got back later than he had expected to, so Juliet insisted that he take her for a ride through town, which apparently led them both to our door. Benvolio answered, then called me downstairs. "What's up, mate? Did you need me for something?"

"Actually, these two did." Tybalt stood in the doorway, resting a firm hand on the shoulder of a young girl, about sixteen. Her hair was as red as Tybalt's, but she had chocolate brown eyes instead of his dark blue ones. She looked up at me with a bright smile.

"Oh, hello, Tybalt. Is she the cousin you were telling me about before you left?"

"Aye, this is Juliet," Tybalt replied.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Juliet," I said, bowing politely. To my surprise, she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You don't have to call me that. I intend to be your friend, not someone you're forced to take care of because of my father. That one," she said, jerking her thumb at Tybalt, "doesn't seem to get the message. He still thinks I'm fragile as a flower, even though he knows I could give him a good fight!" She grinned as her cousin turned about twenty shades of red. "We were both tutored in swordplay and hand-to-hand combat by the same instructor. I just don't get to show off my skills as often. Speaking of which, Tybalt tells me you gave him quite a match when you first met him. Still have his first rapier, I see." She smirked, and I could see the challenge in her eyes.

"Juliet, no, I can't allow you to-"

"Oh, relax, Tybalt. If the lady wants a duel, then I'm obligated to give her one. Not to the death, obviously, but a good show." I heard Benvolio chuckle behind me.

"Spader, you should be ashamed of yourself, that you would take on such a young girl!" he said jokingly. Juliet's smirk turned into a glare.

"You think I'm not good enough, just because I'm a girl?!"

"W-what? N-no, th-that's not what I said at all, m-m'lady...!" he stammered nervously, making me laugh. "I-I only meant that Spader is s-so much more experienced than you..."

"Benvolio, just do yourself a favor, and shut up before she runs you through! Besides, I'm not _that_ experienced. When I fought Tybalt, I was just winging it, honestly!"

"Really?" The look of amusement had returned to her eyes. "Then I guess my dear cousin has been getting sloppy, if you won that easily!" She grinned.

"Argh, I was distracted by that fool, Romeo! If not for him, the pirate wouldn't be here today!"

"Yeah. Right. You keep tellin' yourself that, mate." I smirked. "Now then, fair Juliet, I believe you offered a challenge? Benvolio, where in your house can we go to duel?"

"J-just to the courtyard..." Sheepishly, my friend led the three of us to the courtyard, and Juliet and I took our positions. Only now could I see that she wasn't wearing a dress like other women in Verona, but black leggings, leather boots, and a red tunic over a white shirt not unlike mine. Her long, auburn hair blew out behind her in the light summer breeze, and her brown eyes regarded me with as much fire as her cousin's had when we fought. At Benvolio's word, we each drew our blades, and listened as he played referee. "This is quite obviously not a fight to the death. Whoever is disarmed first will be considered the loser. Swords at the ready...Duel!" We circled each other for a moment, each studying our opponent.

"Ladies first," I said.

"Go right ahead then, _miss_," she retorted. I let out a chuckle.

"Your tongue is just as sharp as your cousin's. Maybe your nickname should be the Princess of Cats."

"No thank you. I prefer 'Red Whirlwind'!" And with that, she sprung forward to strike the first blow. I was prepared for her, however, and our blades ricocheted off of each other, filling the yard with the wonderful sound of clanging metal. So began our deadly dance. We went at it for a good half hour before I finally started getting tired. Juliet didn't seem to be showing any signs of exhaustion, so I kept going. I tried not to let Tybalt distract me as he cheered on his cousin, and blocked it out when Benvolio did the same for me. My opponent must have noticed the strain this was putting on me, because she chose that moment to launch a furious attack that sent me sprawling. I barely managed to keep my grip on my blade, but she had me pinned. "Had enough, Pirate Prince?" she said with a smirk.

"Not on your nellie!" I replied, pushing her off and rolled to my feet. "I'm not giving up, yet, fair Juliet!"

"You really need to stop calling me that," she said, lunging again. I blocked it somewhat easily.

"Why? It suits you."

"I'm already married to someone else."

"You are?" I asked in astonishment, unfortunately giving her the opening she needed to disarm me. I tilted my chin up as she pointed the tip of her blade at my throat.

"Yes."

"How? You and Paris weren't supposed to wed until tomorrow...!" Tybalt exclaimed, clearly as shocked as I was.

"I'm sorry, Tybalt, I should have told you before you left. I married Romeo the morning of your brawl with Spader, here."

"Hobey..." I glanced at Tybalt, trying not to impale myself on Juliet's still outstretched blade. He was fuming, and the hurt was evident in his eyes. This wouldn't end well.

"How...HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Tybalt, I-"

"HOW COULD YOU MARRY THAT MONTAGUE FOOL?! Especially after you were promised to Paris-"

"By my father, who quite obviously isn't himself. He hasn't been for the past few years. Surely, you've noticed! He lusts for blood, now, more than ever, but he never goes out and actually fights! He just sends you or my brothers out to do it for him, then fuels your fires with his amplified hatred of the Montagues and all who stand with them!" I found myself nodding in agreement with her, and I could see that Tybalt was remembering his encounter with Saint Dane. "He plans, even now, to lead an army against Lord Montague, and claim Verona for himself. If he succeeds, he will plunge that whole family and its allies into utter poverty and chaos! Paris is supposed to be his lead general. That's why we were betrothed!"

Tybalt was silent for the longest time, then looked up at all of us. His dark blue gaze held so much fire that I half expected whatever he turned it on to explode. Slowly, he nodded. "I understand," he growled. "What are we to do?"

"Well, Romeo have spent the past couple of weeks preparing a resistance. We have found an abandoned coliseum on the outskirts of town, and use it to train under cover of darkness."

"How many do you number?"

"As of last night, we are one-hundred strong."

"That won't be nearly enough!"

"That's why I was so anxious for you to return, dear cousin, and why I've spent the past hour testing Spader. The Resistance Army of Verona needs your help!"

"Count me in!" I said, finally daring to speak up.

"In that case, I shall also fight alongside you and Romeo," Benvolio added with a bow. "I will do whatever I can to keep the peace in Verona, but when the need arises, I will draw my sword and join your army!" Such ferocious words sounded strange coming from a quiet young man like him, but they had just as much fire and determination as mine and Juliet's.

"Consider me a part of the resistance, as well, Juliet. I won't let Capulet get away with this. However, we are only three new men. You still have nowhere near the army that he will unleash, and you are forced to train only at night. I fear we won't have the support we need."

"We will, if you can get the word out. You have to be careful, though. Father...no, Lord Capulet has many spies, and we can't have anyone betray us to him. Tell Mercutio, as well. I know he will be loyal to our cause."

"Are you sure? That boy is reckless and hot-headed!"

"No more so than you were, at his age!"

"Fine, but only if Spader is alright with it."

To tell you the truth I wasn't too sure. I'd grown close to the little guy over the past few weeks, and began to care for him as if he really was my little brother. I really didn't want to risk him getting killed, again. Someone called my name, Benvolio, I think, and I snapped out of it. "Alright, but he only gets sent into battle if we truly need him. Is there anything he can do that keeps him out of the fray?" Juliet looked at me, surprised, but compassionate.

"Of course, but he won't want to do it."

"I know..."

"Alright then, when shall we next meet?"

"Tomorrow, at midnight, when all of Verona is asleep. All but the Resistance, that is."

"We'll be there," Benvolio, Tybalt, and I declared, and Juliet grinned at us.

"Good," she said. "Then my cousin and I shall be off, before we are missed." Then Benvolio and I escorted them to the door, and watched them mount Tybalt's horse.

"Good luck, you two," I called after them.

Benvolio added "And Godspeed!" then closed the door. "We should probably head to bed. You look exhausted, and we'll need all of our energy for tomorrow."

"Right." I smiled wearily, and started toward the room he had lent me.

"Spader," he called quietly. He was afraid. I could hear it in his voice.

"What's up, mate?"

"Do you really think we have a chance against Capulet and his men?"

I took a moment to think about my answer. "Of course I do. No matter what the odds, everyone has a chance. We just have to take it."

He seemed comforted by this. "Thank you. You're right, of course. Good night, then." He went to his room, and I went back to mine.

The next morning, we both barely had anything for breakfast before we rushed out to meet Romeo and Mercutio. They were waiting for us in the town square, but once we found them, Romeo insisted we all follow him out of the city.

"Where exactly are you taking us..?" Mercutio asked.

"Just be patient. You'll see." The coliseum was breathtaking, even if it was a ruin. It was massive, and built of solid stone that could only have been weathered by the ages and many wars. Inside, I could see patches of earth where stone walls were cleared out to make an open field for the Resistance Army of Verona to train on. "Amazingly, no one outside of the Resistance knows about this place."

"Wow, really?!" Mercutio asked excitedly. "This is brilliant! It's only a mile or two out of town, and it's still top secret!"

"And we need it to stay a secret, Mercutio. If we were discovered training here, then everything we have worked on for the past almost month will have been for naught. Now, come with me. My wife is waiting for us in the armory with her cousin. I'm surprised he even joined, considering the rivalry between our families."

"Maybe he's not as evil as you thought he was, mate," I said with a smile. We made our way down to where Juliet and Tybalt were waiting, and the latter seemed shocked at the sight around him.

"This must have been here for...centuries! How does anyone not know about it?"

"That is quite a mystery, indeed, but we are extremely glad for its truth," Romeo said.

"In fact, we only found this place by accident," Juliet added, but I corrected her.

"That wasn't just an accident. You found this place because you needed to. This is the way things were meant to be."

"Yes, the Lord works in mysterious ways, but he does work," Benvolio said, backing me up. I smiled at him and nodded my agreement. Tybalt and Mercutio also nodded.

"Ah, once again, you are right, good Benvolio. God also wants peace for Verona." Romeo smiled at all of us. "Now, we must be clear on what our plans are, and what roles you will each play in the Resistance. Tybalt and Spader, both my wife and I have witnessed your combat skills, and we feel that you would be most suited to the battlefield."

"Of course." Tybalt only nodded once, but I could tell he was extremely happy with his placement.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, mate," I said with a grin, which hoped didn't look sadistic. Apparently, it didn't, because Juliet grinned right back at me.

"Good. Mercutio, you will be Tybalt's page, and help him get ready for battle. However, you are not to fight unless we tell you to."

"WHAT?! B-but I'm seventeen! I'm old enough to fight..!" Mercutio protested, but was calmed by a few words from Tybalt.

"Listen, Mercutio. I need you in the armory to help me. You can't do that if you're...out on the battlefield."

"Yes, Tybalt," the boy said with a sigh.

"Benvolio, you will do the same for Spader, but we will also need you to help us recruit more members. While I have been able to get bits of information from my fa-...Lord Capulet, I haven't been able to hear exactly when or how he plans to attack. I do know that he is already training his army, and that it is three times the size of ours." I heard Benvolio gulp nervously beside me. "This is why we need to get the word out. We must make our people see the reason to be outraged, give them incentive to rally them around us. We must shout out a call to arms to every able-bodied man and woman in the working class, and inspire them to cast aside their chains and fight for their freedom!"

"Well, based on that speech, Juliet, I recommend you for the job!" I said with another grin. She smiled, but shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't. If I were to speak out against my father, he would learn too much about the Resistance. It must be someone with a commanding voice and presence, someone who will easily gain the people's attention, but not that of Lord Capulet. That rules out Tybalt and the Montague boys, and Mercutio, as well. Any of them would be too easily recognized."

"You, however, are brand new in town, still, and have remained hidden away for most of your time here," Romeo said, a mischievous glint in his eye. Juliet caught on to his idea almost instantly.

"Yes, and your accent will certainly attract the public ear. Australian, right?"

"I-I...yes, but...I've never been a public speaker...!"

"You got those two to listen to you," Romeo jerked his thumb at Tybalt and Mercutio, "And they're the most stubborn people I know, besides my wife, of course!" He grinned, and Juliet rolled her eyes, though she couldn't keep from smiling.

"Okay, I'll give you that one, but we're talking about convincing people to join an army, not breaking up a small fight..!"

"Oh? Is Spader Dorsett backing out of a challenge?" Benvolio teased, giving me the confidence I needed.

"Oi, I never said I was backing out. I just wanted to make sure _you_ were clear on what I'm getting us into." I smirked.

"Right, of course you-...Wait, me? Us?!"

"Yep. I'm gonna go rile those people up, and you're gonna help me!" Benvolio's face turned a brilliant shade of red, but he didn't have the chance to object because Romeo came and clapped us both on the back.

"Wonderful! You two will make a great team! I wish you the best of luck, and Godspeed." And with that, Benvolio and I were sent back to Verona.


	6. Chapter 6

**New update! Sorry it took forever. Just so you know, this might get a bit Les Miserbles-ish. I'm not sure, yet. Anywho, I have a guest to do my disclaimer!**

** Enjolras: I'm not quite sure why, but ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95 does not own Pendragon or Romeo and Juliet. Or Les Miserables. She does, however, have a very clever idea for my particular character. But you'll have to read and review to find out what it is~ *smiles sweetly***

** Me: Aaaaawwwww~ ^_^ Anyway, on with the story. Hobey-ho, let's go!**

Journal #3 (cont.)

As we rode back to Verona, Benvolio and I went back and forth, spit-balling various ideas on how to catch the public's attention and inform them about our cause. "How about we make fliers and pass them out in the square?" my soft-spoken companion asked.

"That might work to spark a bit of attention, at first. I can write a compelling summary of why we stand against Capulet and his men, but we'll also need a good sketch artist."

"For what?" He was even quieter, now, almost as if he were afraid to admit something.

"We need illustrations of what will happen if Capulet takes over Verona, something that shows how much more separated the classes will be. Our audience has to also be awakened to how they're already divided." I looked over at him. "Why, do you know someone?"

"S-sort of..." he stammered. "I-I sketch a lot in my free time, but I don't know if I can do this, Spader."

"You can do it, mate. If I can get over my fear of public speaking, you can show off your artistic talents." I smiled, and was reminded of one of the stories that Gunny showed me in his little Bible, about how a man named Moses was commissioned by God to speak for the Israelites and free them from Egypt. Like me, he was scared of public speaking, and worried that no one would listen to him, or he wouldn't know what to say. God reassured him, saying that he would be with Moses the whole time, and would move his mouth and give him the right words to say. I think the verse was Exodus 4:11-12.

"You're right. I guess I forgot what God told Moses, didn't I?" he said with a chuckle, almost as if he had read my mind.

"That He made man's mouth and eyes and ears, and decides whether we are blind, deaf, or mute? That He will always give us the words to say?" I grinned, glad to have another believer riding and working with me.

"Exactly! Your parents raised you in a Christian home?"

"Actually, no. A friend let me read his Bible, and what I found in there made more sense than anything I'd ever read or heard in my life! I've been a believer ever since."

"That's amazing!"

"Really...? Does that mean you'll do the drawings?"

"Yes, I will, but we also have to come up with something besides the fliers to get the word out to the people."

"I know. I'm thinking we can set up a makeshift stage in the square every week, or something, so that I can tell people more about what's going on, what we're fighting for, and why it's so important that we stop Capulet. I already have some ideas, but they aren't nearly good enough, yet. I need time to gather my thoughts."

"I'm sure whatever you say to them will light a fire in their hearts that won't be put out by anyone, Spader." He smiled at me.

"Thanks, mate, but I still gotta ask you to be my practice audience."

"Of course I will!"

We finally made it back to his house, and I set to work on the summaries for the pamphlets, while Benvolio took his sketchbook and went into town to look for inspiration. I sat at my desk and thought for a while, before finally putting pen to paper. When I was done, the flier read:

**"There is always more misery in the lower class then there is humanity in the higher. Many people claim that this is because the lower class just doesn't work as hard as the higher, but that is completely and utterly false. The evidence is all around you! Young men and women toiling away in the streets, doing anything they can to support their families, while the rich neighbor's daughter is being waited on, hand and foot, by an old widow who's just had a daughter of her own, but comes to work anyway so her baby can survive. A dirty-faced child is judged to be a lowlife because of his appearance, but when he tries to earn a better living, he is kicked back down in the dirt; all the while, a clean-faced child who doesn't do anything to earn his fortune is commended and called a success! In what twisted version of reality is that right? How can anyone, especially an 'honorable man' like Lord Capulet, see that and think it should be enforced as law?! Yes, right now, at this very moment, Capulet is forming an army to storm the streets of Verona and put to death those who would sympathize with the lower class! He wants to execute everyone who would rather help his or her fellow man than help themselves, and tries to mask this by painting the Montague family as your enemy. That, good citizens, is why I ask you to join the Resistance Army of Verona! We already have many followers, but a mere hundred men and women will not be enough to stop the evil and prejudiced army that Capulet will unleash! We need the help of everyone who is not already aligned with him, every man and woman who thinks, no, who _knows _that it is right for the people to be united in creating a better Verona, not just for the upper class, but for _all of the people_!"**

Satisfied that I had written an accurate, yet passionate, summary of what the Resistance stood for, I folded it up and slipped it into my pocket. I had intended to find Benvolio and show it to him, but the sun was already beginning to get low in the sky. If I was going to be alert enough to train at night, I would need all the sleep I could get. I had started writing this journal before I wrote the pamphlet, but decided to finish it after the training session at the coliseum. I also started writing a separate journal for Yenza to get her up to date, so she doesn't try to kill me again. With a yawn, I laid down and went to sleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

At midnight, Benvolio came and got me out of bed, and together we rode silently to the coliseum. When we arrived, we were welcomed with open arms. I saw immediately that Juliet wasn't kidding about us being one-hundred strong. The place was about a third full of able-bodied men and women, and they all either greeted us or continued training. Off to one side, there were a small group who were sewing together pieces of purple fabric to make gigantic flags that were no doubt going to be carried into battle. They must be the symbol of unity that they wanted to use. It sort of makes sense, because the Capulets have always used the color red to represent themselves, and the Montagues have always used blue; naturally the unity between families would have to be represented by purple.

"Ah, nice of you to join us, Spader, Benvolio," Juliet said, greeting us each with a warm hug.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Juliet," Benvolio replied politely.

"Please, just Juliet."

"Great to see you again, Juliet!" I said with a grin. She grinned back.

"Are you ready to start your training?"

"I was born ready, but I need you to take a look at this, first." I handed her the first draft of the pamphlet. "Benvolio came up with the idea to distribute these out in the square so people know what we stand for without knowing exactly who's behind the resistance until they actually join." I watched her read, and the huge grin that spread across her face gave me hope.

"Spader, this is amazing! It is sure to light their souls on fire and compel them to join our ranks! We will have to wait to distribute them publicly, though. Capulet has not yet announced his plans to the people. We have to wait until he exposes himself before we actively show that we stand against him, otherwise they will see us as nothing but treacherous vigilantes. We must let him make the first move, then counter it carefully. Just like fencing, a revolution is a delicate dance involving both strategy and quick thinking." I nodded my agreement. "Still, it pays to be prepared. You should make as many of these as you can."

"Right. Ben's also got some sketches he can put in with them."

"Great! Benvolio is quite the artist. He will capture their hearts with his drawings, just as you will with your words." She smiled at me confidently just as Tybalt walked up to us.

"Oi, Spader, I thought we were supposed to be training together. You ready?"

"Of course, mate!" We walked off to an unoccupied piece of field, and began sparring. As our blades clanged against each other, he started questioning me about strategy.

"What are your plans once Capulet - Saint Dane - has made his move?"

"Basically, exactly what Juliet said. Be as prepared as I can beforehand, then counter him with a speech of my own. I just wish I knew when he was going to reveal at least something to the public so that I could be a little bit better prepared."

"I'm sure you will do great, my friend." I couldn't help but smile, even as his rapier was slicing the air inches from my face and I moved to block it.

"Only you would call someone your friend while trying to shred him to pieces in training, Tybalt. Only you!" He laughed, and came at me again.

"At least it's not an actual duel! And what else would I call one of my allies?"

"I call 'em 'mate', but you don't have to. I was just trying to be funny," I replied, blocking his move, and making one of my own. I ended up disarming him as effectively as I had during our first encounter, though this time there was no one to distract him. "Perhaps your cousin was right, mate. You are getting sloppy!" He smirked and lunged at me, knocking my sword out of my hand and tackling me to the ground.

"Am I? Do you truly think I'm getting weaker, Spader?"

"Not bad. You forced me to underestimate you. However," I paused, pulling my legs up between us and kicking him off. "I've had more training in hand-to-hand combat than dueling. I don't have to improvise with it."

"Impressive." We both got up, and stood facing each other. "Shall we test that, then?" He lunged at me again, but this time I was ready. I simply stepped to the side and let his own momentum send him sprawling. Before I knew it he was up and running at me again. This one wasn't so easy to dodge. I hadn't expected him to recover so quickly, so I barely blocked his fist as it came barreling toward my stomach. A lightning fast flurry of punches soon followed that one, but this made it easier for me to pick out his rhythm and anticipate and effectively block each blow. I was able to feel them coming before they actually hit, just like Bobby and Loor taught me to. "You weren't jesting when you said you were better trained in this," Tybalt wheezed, finally tiring of our sparring. "How is it you evaded almost every one of my moves?"

"I picked up on your pattern, mate. That's how I learned to fight from two of my closest friends."

"Travelers, I presume," he said softly, so no one else could hear. I nodded. "They would be proud of you, Spader. Of that, I am absolutely sure."

"Thanks, Tybalt," I replied with a small smile. He returned the smile and looked up at the sky which was just starting to turn purple. "Juliet has told me that her supposed wedding to Paris has been moved back another week, so they're having her engagement party tomorrow, instead. I was wondering if you and Mercutio might come. She needs all of the support she can get, and Romeo obviously can't be there."

"What if Saint Dane recognizes me, and has me arrested? He could use our duel as an excuse."

"He won't, not in front of so many people. Mercutio's safe because he's related to the prince, as is Paris. Actually, from what I heard, Paris is extremely grateful to you for saving the boy from my 'barbaric wrath,' as he so eloquently put it the last time he bothered to talk to me." There was a bit of a scowl on his face when he said this, but I was filled with a new hope.

"Do you think we could get him on our side as a double agent?" I asked. Tybalt looked astonished that I'd been able to come up with such a plan.

"That's brilliant!" he exclaimed, attracting Juliet's attention.

"What are you two scheming over here?" she asked with a grin.

"I've gotten Spader to come to the party, tomorrow, and he wants to try and lure in Paris. The man already thinks highly of him because he rescued Mercutio, and if he needs anymore convincing, we can just use his apparent love for you as bait you get him to join us, then lower the boom!"

"I never said we would use-"

"Tybalt! How dare you try to use your dearest cousin as bait for a man she despises!" Juliet faked a stern scowl, then chuckled. "Actually, that is a rather brilliant plan. I'm glad you two thought of it when you did. Paris will be a valuable ally. Capulet trusts him more than he trusts me, his own daughter. Plus, now I won't have to marry the fool to get him to tell me anything!"

"What?! You were still planning on marrying him?!"

"Romeo and I weren't sure if it would have to come to that, but he said that he would support me if it did. After all, only those within the resistance know of my relationship with Romeo. We were planning on telling his parents, soon."

"About everything, or just your marriage?" Tybalt asked.

"Everything. They are part of the reason we created the Resistance Army of Verona. Why shouldn't they know that we have come together to defend them?"

"And once we have them on our side, we'll have plenty more people who are willing and able to fight," I added, piecing her strategy together. "Not to mention more influence over the people! Hobey, no wonder you're the leader, Juliet! You're one smart girl, for your age!" We grinned at each other, and Tybalt pulled her into a rare but tight hug.

"That's my baby cousin for you!" he said proudly. She laughed and pushed against him.

"Tybalt! I'm not a baby...!"

"You're still two years younger than me!"

"That doesn't mean you can call me a child!"

"I can call you whatever I want, coz!" Playfully ruffling her hair, he let her go and smirked. It was almost as if they were normal teenagers, not young revolutionaries who were about to be involved in a war against their own family. They seemed so happy in that one moment that everything about Lord Capulet and what they were fighting for just faded away with the rising of the sun. I wish it could have lasted forever, but that wasn't meant to be. A young man with bleach-blond hair approached us hurriedly.

"Lady Juliet! Lord Tybalt! Lord and Lady Capulet are calling for you to get ready for today's party! I've told them that you both went for a morning ride, but you must get back as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Francisco," Juliet replied with a sigh, and the young man nodded before running off. She turned back to Tybalt. "We must go now, cousin, before they start sending out more of a search party."

"Aye. See you at the party, Spader, and don't forget to tell Mercutio!" With that, they went and mounted Tybalt's horse, and then they were gone.

"It's really a shame that those two can't enjoy a normal life," Benvolio said, nearly making me jump. He'd walked up behind me while I was watching them leave, and I was too preoccupied to notice. "We should probably head back, as well. Mercutio's already asleep in the armory, and Romeo can hardly keep his eyes open. We'll have to escort both of them home."

"You go with Romeo. I'll take Mer."

"That's an odd nickname," he said with a chuckle.

"What? I call you Ben, and you don't mind."

"True. I'll see you back at the house, then. Be safe, and Godspeed." I nodded, and went to find Mercutio in the armory.

"Hey, kiddo," I said softly. He stirred, but didn't wake up, so I decided to carry him. By the time we got to the horse Benvolio had lent me, he was alert enough to ride, and we made our way to his home. When we got there he gave me a hug and stumbled inside, still half-asleep. I rode the rest of the way to Benvolio's house, arriving just as he did. The sun was still low in the sky. We were both too tired to talk, so we trudged up to our rooms to get some rest. I wanted to finish this and send it to you before I fell asleep, though. Courtney, I really hope that these kids aren't getting in over their heads. They're so young, and they have their whole lives ahead of them. I don't even know if I can handle this on my own, anymore. I'm thinking of asking one or two of the other Travelers for help, but I don't know what they would be able to do. The one thing that makes this any easier is knowing that I have your support, so I want to say thank you, even though I couldn't possibly thank you enough. You are the one who's been keeping me sane throughout this whole natty-do. Anyway, I hope to see you soon.

All my love,

Spader


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, I am not William Shakespeare, D.J. MacHale, or Victor Hugo. Oh well. Actually, if I were any of those guys, they would've gone down in history as being completely nuts! Lol. Anyway, hobey-ho, let's go!**

Second Earth

Courtney read through Spader's second and third journals, captivated. She gasped when she realized that Verona was now it's own territory, Lord Capulet was Saint Dane, and the revolution was quickly becoming more of a reality. She also realized that she could very well lose him. Then her eyes came across the last part where she saw that Spader wanted to ask for help, and she immediately started writing to the two Travelers that she knew were available: Aja and Patrick. She thought about sending a letter to Bobby, as well, but decided against it. He was still on Zadaa, and wouldn't want to be bothered with trying to win two territories at once. As soon as she was done with her three letters, she sent each one to its respective Traveler. Then she prayed they would heed her instructions.

Third Earth

Patrick Mac awoke early in the morning to an intense glow around his finger, along with a beautiful composition of musical notes. Realizing that his Traveler ring had activated, he jumped out of bed and threw it on the floor. The startled librarian watched as it glowed and grew, depositing a folded up piece of paper before returning to its normal size. Cautiously, he picked the note up and began to read.

_"Dear Patrick,_

_ I need you to meet me on Second Earth. If all goes well, Aja should arrive around the same time you do. Spader needs your help, but he's on a new territory, and things are heating up. Please come as soon as you can, so that I can fill you in on the situation._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Courtney C."_

Shocked, Patrick threw on some decent clothes and made his way to the flume. "Second Earth!" he called, and was whisked away to his past.

Veelox

Aja was curled up on her bed after a particularly rough day at the Lifelight pyramid when her ring started glowing and growing too big for her finger. She watched in wonder as it fell to the floor, becoming about the size of her face and depositing a small note. After the ring returned to normal, Aja picked it up and read how she was to meet Courtney, Pendragon's acolyte, on Second Earth. Apparently, the Traveler from Cloral needed some extra help on a newly formed territory called Verona. Aja got dressed and snuck out of her apartment, being extremely careful not to wake Evangeline. Quickly, she made her way to the flume. Once she was standing in the mouth of the dark tunnel, she called out "Second Earth," and was on her way.

Second Earth

After she'd sent the letters, Courtney went down to the closest flume, which was in the basement of an old, abandoned mansion, and waited with the clothes that Patrick and Aja would need once they got there. "Oh, God...I hope they didn't end up in the Bronx instead of here," she said to herself. Her suspicions were proved wrong when both Travelers were deposited in front of her. "Uh, hi. I'm Courtney."

"Nice to meet you, Courtney. I'm Patrick Mac," the young man said, offering a handshake that she gladly accepted.

"Aja Killian." The blond genius simply walked over to Courtney and took the clothes that were offered to her with a curt nod. Patrick did the same, but in a more friendly manner. No one looked at each other while they changed, but Aja was done first. "So, why do you think Spader needs help?"

"He kind of told me he does...I'll explain more when we get back to my house. That's where his letters to me are."

"He's writing to you? I thought you were Bobby's acolyte, not his," Patrick joined in. Courtney's face flushed.

"H-he's writing to me...because we're in love," she choked out.

"Whatever. Let's just go so we can figure out what he's dealing with, and then help him."

"Yes, ma'am." They both followed Courtney back to her house and tried to look convincing when the young acolyte told her mother she was having a few new friends over to study, then went upstairs to her room. "I don't really feel comfortable letting anyone read these because they're so personal, but I really don't want to lose him. If this is the way to help him, then so be it." With that, the two Travelers began reading Spader's letters about Verona. Courtney flopped back onto her bed and waited for them to finish.

Patrick was shocked by most of what he read. "This...this is incredible! He created a whole new territory by altering the timeline of First Earth!"

"I'm not so sure," Aja said. "I mean, there's no doubt that Verona is now its own territory, but is that because of Spader, or because half of the events in the play that you told him about were totally fictional? Saint Dane has also evidently been there, disguised as Lord Capulet, for several years. Juliet said that was how long her father had been acting differently."

"Maybe it did have more to do with Saint Dane," Patrick agreed. "He was the one who gave Tybalt a Traveler ring, after all. Still, time has to be a part of it. Unfortunately, I believe Spader may have played right into Saint Dane's hands when he saved Mercutio. If everything had continued the way Shakespeare wrote it, then there wouldn't be a war brewing in Verona. They would all be mourning the deaths of five young people, and wouldn't have the heart to fight."

"Is it so wrong to save a bunch of kids' lives, though? Besides, when Shakespeare was in Verona, Saint Dane wasn't stirring up trouble there. He was on Zadaa! We can still win Verona if we play our strategies right, because he's distracted!"

"Courtney's right," Aja said, to everyone's surprise. "Spader may be reckless, at times, but I believe he's doing the right thing by helping Romeo, Juliet, Tybalt, and all of the others. We have to do all we can to help him. Besides, Tybalt is a new Traveler, and he could prove to be very helpful in the battle for Halla." Courtney smiled at the blond Traveler.

"Wow, and I thought you were supposed to be the cynic!"

"No, I just tend to think logically,"Aja replied with a chuckle. Patrick smiled as well.

"So, what's our plan?"

"Well, first we need to know as much as we can about this territory. You said it was based off of a play?"

"Yes, the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. It always made me so depressed when I read it. It was fun to perform, though. I usually played Benvolio or Mercutio." Patrick smiled at the memory.

"Funny. My English teacher told me I was like a modern, female version of Tybalt," Courtney leered mischievously. The librarian shuddered and moved closer to Aja, who just looked at him, amusement playing in her eyes.

"Don't look at me, Bookworm. I'm not going to protect you from her!" The two girls laughed at the look of horror on his face as he jumped away from them.

"Th-that's just cruel! You're both bullies!"

"You haven't met Andy Mitchell..."

"Anyway, what can you tell us about Verona that Spader hasn't?"

"Well, it was originally a village in Italy, which seems to still be true. Mercutio mentioned something about Venice. Also, the time period that Shakespeare wrote the play was in the Elizabethan Era, but judging from how Tybalt talked about Australia, I'd say it actually takes place nearly a century afterward. Australia was only discovered three years after the era ended, and colonized much later!"

"Then...How would Shakespeare know about it?" Courtney asked, puzzled.

"That's a great question, and I really don't have an answer."

"Maybe Shakespeare was the Traveler of First Earth/Verona before Tybalt, and knew things would go wrong if anyone in the future knew what really happened to Tybalt, Mercutio, and the others. Does anyone in today's Verona know of a revolution?" Aja asked.

"No. This is the first I've heard of it," Patrick said. "Maybe Verona really did separate into it's own territory in order to keep Halla from crumbling because Spader screwed around with time."

"HOW WAS HE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?!"

"Whoa, calm down, Courtney...!" Aja had to wrap the feisty brunette in a bear-hug to keep her from ripping Patrick's throat out. "You read what Spader said to Tybalt on Cloral, right? Well, that applies to us, too. We all have to be a team, so we can't be trying to kill each other all the time!"

"I know...but he doesn't have to talk about Spader like that!"

"I wasn't insulting your boyfriend, jeez...! Your teacher wasn't kidding!"

"Patrick, do yourself a favor and shut up."

"It must really be your day to quote Spader."

"Shut. Up. Now."

"Shutting up."

Rolling her eyes, Aja finally let go of Courtney. "So, what was the point of all that timey-wimey stuff?"

"I think Patrick was trying to explain that they don't have any of the technology that we're used to. We weren't very advanced, back then. No computers, phones, cars...It was all parchment, ink, and horses. Women didn't even wear pants! Except Juliet, apparently..." Aja looked shocked.

"Seriously?! How did they live?!" This made Courtney burst out laughing.

"They actually talked to each other, went out walking and horseback-riding, wrote letters to each other, and dueled. All of the stuff Spader wrote about! What I wouldn't give to live there..."

"Remember what happened on Eelong...?" Patrick asked softly. Courtney hung her head and nodded, but Aja smacked his arm.

"I thought I told you to shut up. Now you've gone and made her cry!"

"No, he just reminded me that I can't give in to temptation. I'm fine." She looked up at Aja could see that she had been wrong.

"Oh...my apologies, Patrick."

The librarian just glared at her, then turned to Courtney. "So, are we going there first? Or are Spader and Tybalt coming to pick us up?"

"They can't. They've got that party for Juliet, so they need all the rest they can get. I'll write to Mercutio and tell him to expect you two. Don't mention the play to anyone, 'kay?"

"Alright, we won't." Courtney nodded at started writing her note to Mercutio.

Verona

Mercutio awoke in much the same fashion as Patrick had, startled by the ring glowing and growing too big for his finger. He yelped, threw it on the ground, and hid under his covers, fearing it to be possessed by some evil spirit. Then he remembered what Spader had said about the Traveler and acolyte rings. "Is Tybalt trying to send me something...?" he wondered aloud, peeking out at the ring, which had shrunken back to its normal size. Beside it lay a small piece of paper. Curious, Mercutio picked it up and saw that it was a note.

_Dear Mercutio,_

_ I am the acolyte from Second Earth, Courtney Chetwynde. I just wanted to let you know that two Travelers are coming to Verona to help Spader out. Please leave clothes at the flume for one tall, skinny man, and a short but equally slender young woman. Their names are Patrick Mac and Aja Killian. Also, I was hoping you might be able to show them around Verona to get them accustomed to the town, language, and people. If you can, tell Tybalt and Spader to expect them, as well. I really don't want Spader to think he's losing his mind when he randomly sees them on the street. You can write back to me, if you want, but you don't have to._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Courtney C._

Mercutio grinned and jotted down a quick note back to Courtney, as well as one for Spader and Tybalt, then went and got the clothes for the flume. He was excited to be able to meet more Travelers, and wondered if they were both as strong as Spader. Quickly and silently, he made his way to the crypt that held the flume, only to find a horrific sight. Bats clung to the entire ceiling of the crypt. Bats that he had just woken up. Bats with yellow eyes. Terrified, but not daring to scream, Mercutio fled down the stairs, just in time to see the lights and music fade from the tunnel and reveal a young woman and man. "H-hello...? Are you the two Travelers that Courtney sent?"

"Yes," the girl said, walking over to him. "I am Aja Killian."

"And I'm Patrick Mac," the man added, following her. Mercutio handed them their clothes.

"I-it's nice to meet you both," he stammered, still scared of the bats upstairs, and turned away as they changed. "I'm Mercutio."

"Are you alright, Mercutio? You seem scared. We're not going to bite you...!" Aja said with a chuckle, then groaned as she struggled with a corset. "Ugh, how do you even put this thing on?"

"Here, let me help you." Patrick was already dressed in a sort of puffy, long-sleeved shirt, leather pants, and matching boots, and came to his companion's rescue. He slid the corset over her waist and began lacing it up. Mercutio was astonished.

"But...you're a man! How do you know how to do that?!"

"I'm from a different territory, kiddo. Where I come from, women only use these things in plays for costumes, and I've had to help plenty of lady friends into them. Sorry, Aja," he said as she yelped in pain.

"It's too tight! How am I supposed to breathe?!"

"You're fine, I promise. If you can still yell at me, you can breathe." Patrick chuckled as Aja glared at him. "I'll help you into your dress, too, if you want. It can't be very easy to move in that thing."

"I'll do it myself!" she said curtly, but soon found that he was right. "Oh, fine." Her male companion chuckled again, and helped her pull the dress on. It was green, and Patrick couldn't help but notice how well it flattered her figure. Finally, she took off her glasses and pulled her hair out of its ponytail, letting it frame her face beautifully. "Hey...why are you staring at me like that?"

"I-I...y-you just..." Patrick stammered, his cheeks flushing red.

"What he's trying to say is that you look absolutely gorgeous, Miss Killian," Mercutio said with a chuckle.

"Really? And please, just call me Aja."

"Y-yes, you do. You really look stunning, Aja."

"Thanks, I guess. I'd feel stunning if I didn't have to wear a freaking torture device around my midsection." Patrick smiled nervously in apology, and the blonde rolled her eyes. "It's not your fault. I'll have to just grin and bear it like the rest of the women here in Verona. Speaking of Verona, Mercutio, how do we get out of here?" Mercutio led them over to the stairs, but his face paled when he remembered the bats.

"Erm...you may have to watch your heads, and try not to get bit. Bats just showed up randomly, and I don't know how hostile they are."

"Do they have yellow eyes?" Patrick asked, finally regaining his cool.

"Yes."

"Then they are _extremely_ hostile. It seems we finally know what the quigs are for this territory, which means Saint Dane really doesn't want us to be here."

"Then he's probably going to make his move, soon," Aja finished. "We came just in time."

"Alright...What are quigs, again?" Mercutio asked nervously.

"Quigs are creatures that Saint Dane sets up to guard the flumes to deter us from getting further into the territory that he's currently trying to take over. Usually, they take the form of ferocious animals that are native to the territory, and won't look out of place at the location of the flume," Patrick explained. "Up until now, Verona hasn't been his top priority. If it is, now, that means he must be done with Zadaa. Hopefully, Bobby, Loor, and Alder won." Aja nodded, and Mercutio looked even more scared.

"Then...we're in even more danger, now?"

"Afraid so."

"Oh dear. Well, do you two know how to fight bats?"

"Not really..." Patrick said, causing the younger boy to groan in despair.

"We'll just have to run for it," Aja stated with a somewhat disturbing smirk. Dreading what was to come, Mercutio led them up the stairs and prepared to run as fast as he could. It went better than he expected. Both he and Patrick made it out unscathed, but Aja was struggling to keep up. The corset seriously impeded her ability to run and breathe properly. She continued to run, however, and managed to escape. Patrick breathed a sigh of relief as they emerged into daylight. "That's it. I'm never wearing a freaking corset again!"

"You'd get along with Juliet, then. She doesn't like wearing them, either!" Mercutio chuckled and led them into the main part of the town. They took in the sights, sounds, and smells of Verona as they walked, and Mercutio pointed out all of the most interesting buildings and shops. Suddenly, his face lit up. "Hey, I've got an idea," he said excitedly. "Juliet's having an engagement party today, and I'm allowed to invite anyone I like, as long as they aren't a Montague. How would you two like to come?"

"Well, I don't know..it's been a long time since I've been to a party," Aja mumbled nervously.

"Oh, come on. Spader and Tybalt are coming!"

"Really?" Patrick asked, and Mercutio nodded. "I'd like to go, then. Even if I don't fit in, at least I'll know someone there. Besides, it sounds like fun." He smiled at Aja, and she could no longer resist.

"Alright, I'll go, but only if I don't have to wear this corset anymore."

"You won't for much longer. I'll take you to the Capulet house to meet Juliet. She'll help you get out of it, while Patrick and I go meet Tybalt."

"You told him and Spader we were coming, right?"

"Yep. Sent them notes about you through the rings."

"Good," Patrick said with another smile. "Let's go, then." Mercutio nodded happily and led them to Capulet House. The butler ushered them in.

"Lady Juliet will be down in a moment, but Lord Tybalt is still getting ready. I understand that he had quite a shock, this morning." The portly old man chuckled and looked at Mercutio almost knowingly before hustling off in the direction of the kitchens. Just as he did, a beautiful young girl with long, flowing, red hair came down the main stairs. Unlike all of the women they'd seen in town, she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt underneath a red and gold tunic, black leather pants, and matching boots. She also wore a somewhat loose belt that held a sheathed sword.

"Ah, hello, Mercutio. Who are your new friends?" she asked with a smile.

"Patrick Mac and Alexandra 'Aja' Killian," Mercutio said, trying to make Aja's name sound more conventional.

"Strange nickname. I like it."

"I called myself Aja when I was little because I couldn't pronounce Alexandra, and I guess the name stuck," Aja finally spoke up. "I've heard a lot about you, Juliet. You're quite the talk of the town!" Both girls shared a laugh, and Patrick and Mercutio soon joined in.

"I guess that makes sense. I'm the only girl in Verona who actually has the gall to wear men's clothes, and I actually look pretty good in them! Mother has a fit because I simply refuse to wear a corset. The infernal things are torture devices, I tell you!"

"I hear that. My family forced me to wear one when I left today," Aja said with a scowl. "I still haven't gotten the chance to take it off."

"You poor thing! Come on, I'll help you." Juliet looked at the blonde sympathetically, and led her up to her room. The boys were left to wait for Tybalt, who came out of his room dressed all in black, save for the red pattern on his shirt. He wore a belt with an occupied scabbard as Juliet had, and his dark blue eyes shone with anger.

"Tybalt? I-I didn't wake you, did I?" Mercutio asked nervously. Tybalt heard him, and walked over.

"You did, but I am not angry with you. Lord Capulet has already figured out there is a resistance, and wants me to help him shut it down. Wait, is this one of the...visitors you told me about?"

"I am. Patrick Mac, at your service, sir," the sandy-haired young man said with a bow.

"Prove it. Show me your ring."

"Only if you show me yours."

"Very well." They both held out their left hands to the other, showing off their Traveler rings Tybalt nodded, satisfied that Patrick was who he said he was. "Now, where's the other one?"

"Aja? She's with Juliet, getting changed. Those two are kindred spirits!"

"Ah, so she doesn't like corsets, either, eh?" Tybalt asked with a lighthearted chuckle. "I'm not sure Verona can handle both of them!" Just then, the two girls walked downstairs. Aja still had her green dress, but she was breathing and moving more easily. Tybalt couldn't take his eyes off of her for a second. Patrick noticed, and grinned.

"She tends to have that affect on men, lately," he whispered.

"Bite your tongue," Tybalt hissed back.

Tybalt seemed to have the same effect on Aja that she'd had on him. The charming young man was tall and looked very alluring in black, and when he brushed his fiery hair out of his dark blue eyes to meet hers, she blushed lightly. Juliet noticed, and elbowed her playfully in the ribs. "Falling in love with my cousin already, eh?" she asked teasingly. Aja blushed even darker and glared at Juliet.

"That's impossible. There's no such thing as love at first sight," the blonde murmured.

"Sure there isn't." Juliet rolled her eyes and tugged Aja over to the group of boys. "Well, shall we take this outside? I'd like Romeo to meet our new friends."

"Ooh, can we pick up Benvolio and Spader, too?" Mercutio asked hopefully.

"Of course, Mercutio." Smiling, Juliet led them all to Romeo's house, being careful not to let anyone see them. Capulet had spies everywhere. They found him already on his way out to meet her.

"Juliet! What a pleasant surprise! I see you've added some new members to your entourage," he said cheerfully, pulling her into a warm hug. She smiled and hugged back, then introduced him to Patrick and Aja. "Pleasure to meet both of you. I trust we'll be fetching Spader and Benvolio, next?"

"Right you are," Tybalt answered. Romeo nodded, and they all headed to Benvolio's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! So sorry that the last two updates have taken so long, but I've been getting ready to move back home to Texas. I fly out this coming Wednesday. Special guest will do my disclaimer~**

** Patrick: ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95 does not own Romeo & Juliet, Pendragon, or any of the references from other series that she may mention. She does, however, own the recent realization that she can't type and eat potato chips at the same time. Enjoy!**

** Me: Thank you, Patrick. Hobey-ho, let's go!**

Journal #4

Verona

I got Mercutio's note, Courtney, and thank you for sending Aja and Patrick. I'm sure they will help us as much as they possibly can. Actually, they showed up at my door right after I read it, along with Mercutio, Tybalt, Romeo, and Juliet. It seems that Tybalt's sweet on Aja already, and she feels the same about him, though neither one will admit it. I was also relieved to find out that Aja and Patrick would be going to Juliet's engagement party later.

"So, Aja, which beau are you taking as your chaperone? Patrick or Tybalt?" Juliet snickered. Patrick laughed as well, but Aja and Tybalt both turned bright red.

"I-I'll go with whoever asks me first, I guess," Aja replied, embarrassed at Juliet's teasing. "Why is it such a big deal to you, anyway? We just met, and you're acting like we're sisters...!"

"I'm not very shy, I guess." Juliet smiled brightly, and Tybalt rolled his eyes.

"You've got that right," he grumbled.

"Oi, Tybalt, why don't you quit makin' eyes at her and just ask her already?" I asked, half-teasing and half-serious.

"You stay out of it, Spader!" he growled back at me, but looked at Aja, who wanted to be anywhere but there. Slowly, he walked over to her, took her hand, and led her to a more quiet spot. Juliet wanted to spy on them, but Ben and I wouldn't let her. Hey, I know which lines not to cross!

"Come on, we've had our fun. Let's let 'em be."

"Aw, Spader, why do you have to be so serious?"

"Juliet, you _really_ don't know him at all, do you?" Mercutio asked, and he and Benvolio both grinned at me. I grinned back mischievously, knowing how the three of us were planning on making her party a bit more...interesting.

"He may seem serious right now, but just wait. He'll let loose his wild side when you least expect it!"

"They are right. You should never judge a book by its cover," Patrick added with a smirk. Right then, I knew he had to be a part of our little prank. Quickly and discretely, I pulled him to the side and explained the whole thing. He gave a grin that widened with every detail, and nodded when I was done. "I am so in!" he murmured excitedly.

"Not a word to Romeo or Juliet, though, mate. And remember, you're going first."

"Right, then Mercutio, then you, then Benvolio. Got it." He nodded again, and we rejoined the group, only to find that Juliet had to leave.

"I have to go get ready for that foolish party. Mother says she wants me to dress to impress." The feisty red-head rolled her eyes and went to go find Tybalt.

"I best be going, too. There is too much work to be done at the coliseum for me to be gallivanting around Verona. Best of luck to you fellows, and please watch out for Juliet for me?" We all nodded, and he left. Tybalt then led a blushing but very happy Aja Killian out to meet us, followed by Juliet. Tybalt also looked like he was on top of the world.

"Alexandra has agreed to go with me to the party," he said gleefully. Juliet smirked as if she was going to come up with some witty remark, but good ol' Benvolio beat her to it.

"Ah, young love. Is it not splendid to behold, even for one such as I who has never felt it?" the older boy crooned like a poet, and the rest of us joined him in laughter.

"Maybe you would feel it if you would grow up enough for a proper young lady to take you seriously," Aja spat back.

"Oh, I've had plenty of women take an interest in me. I just never cared for them because I could see right through them. They were shallow heathens, and had no concept of what true love really is because of this. They loved money, fine possessions, and social stature more than they loved their Lord and Savior, the one who created them and sacrificed his only son to pay for their sins. If this was true, then I knew they would never love me because of my faith." Patrick, Tybalt, and I smiled at his profession, while Mercutio and Juliet both looked somewhat shocked. Aja just seemed confused. It didn't take long for me to realize that she had never heard of God on Veelox. Gunny must have seen the same look on my face when he first mentioned Christianity to me.

"Okay, nothing you just said made any sense," she said with a frown.

"I'll explain it all to you later," Tybalt murmured in her ear. He must have figured it out, too. I guess great minds really do think alike! Then he took her hand again to lead her back to Capulet house. Apparently, Juliet was going to help her get ready for the party, and Tybalt would help Patrick. They would also be residing at Capulet House for the remainder of their stay. Mercutio decided to stay with me and Benvolio so that we could go over our plan again while we got ready. We saw the other four off, then headed to our rooms to get dressed.

I was the first one done, mainly because I wouldn't let any of the maids help out. Yes, they're still surprised by my self-sufficiency. I was wearing a bright red, long-sleeved, somewhat puffy dress-shirt, black pants, a black double-belt, and matching boots. I even bothered trying to comb my hair back a bit. Benvolio was dressed in much the same way when he came downstairs, but his shirt was blue. Mercutio's was white, and Patrick had decided that he was going to wear one that was olive green. It was sort of like a uniform for everyone that was in on our prank. In addition, we all had black masks that would hide our identities. Benvolio couldn't be recognized at another Capulet party. He told me that the last one he'd crashed was for Juliet's sixteenth birthday, and he, Romeo, and Mercutio had all been recognized by Tybalt, simply because they had made the mistake of taking their masks off. This time, Tybalt wouldn't be the problem; that would be Paris. And the timing. All four of us would be there for the entire party, but we planned on pulling our prank toward the end of it, because...well, you'll see. Benvolio had to find a hiding place until then, and the rest of us had to come up with some sort of signal to put on our masks and play our parts when we were supposed to, without anyone knowing it was us.

"Maybe we should just all make excuses to disappear for awhile, then come back a few minutes later with the masks on. Then when it's time for Patrick to go, I'll wink at him," Mercutio suggested.

"Or nod your head once. That would be easier to see. But which one of you will come and alert me when it's time?" Benvolio asked.

"I will. We'll need to sneak you in before it starts, though. That should be sometime soon, actually. Just find a dark corridor that's relatively close to the ballroom, where you won't be discovered until it's time, and keep your mask on, just in case. We don't need you getting in trouble, mate."

"Right." The fair-haired teen slipped his mask on and grinned at me. "How do I look?"

"Like the Blue Buccaneer!" I laughed. We all had nicknames that we would be introducing ourselves as. I was the Scarlet Marauder, Mercutio was White Lightning, and Patrick would be the Noble Wind. That was his idea, not mine. After we agreed on the finer details of our plan, we set off for Capulet House to get Ben in position. We snuck through the garden, just like I said, and found the perfect hiding place for him. Luckily, no one spotted us. "Alright, Ben. Stay safe, and outta sight, got it?"

"Of course, Spader. You take care, as well. See you tonight!" With that, Benvolio shrank back into the shadows of the corridor. Mercutio shuddered slightly.

"Okay, that's kind of creepy how he does that."

"Sorry, Merc, but I have to, otherwise this won't work. You'd best go, now, before someone sees you talking to a specter." I nodded, and led Mercutio out of the house.

"He'll be alright, kiddo," I said, trying to reassure him. Evidently, it worked, because he was leading me through the streets of Verona in the next moment, excitedly pointing out all of the people who were getting ready to celebrate in their own way. Some were lighting beautiful, hand-made paper lanterns, and others were selling flowers and jewelry to give to the bride-to-be. Juliet really was like their princess, even though she hadn't yet married Paris, who was related closely to the prince of Verona. The people loved her, and looked up to her more than any other woman in the city. They had good reason, too. She was strong, independent, beautiful, courageous, and intelligent, and wasn't afraid to be herself. It was then that I realized just how much of an impact it would make when they discovered that she was leading a revolution against her own father. Not me, not Romeo, but Juliet Montague. This could either win them over to fight against Saint Dane, or end in enormous tragedy. I found that the fiery girl had more guts than I had initially thought when I met her for the first time. She would make a fine Traveler, actually. This was why we had to make absolutely certain that our plan would work.

Soon, it was time for the party to begin, and Mercutio and I made our way to the front gate. The guard looked at my little brother wearily, then asked for our invitations. Grinning, we showed him the official-looking slips of paper. He let us in with a sigh. I laughed. "It seems you've built up quite a reputation, mate!"

"Ben told you what happened last time I was here for a party, didn't he?" he asked with a smirk. I nodded, and we both shared a laugh. Soon, we were met by Tybalt and Patrick. The latter had worn his green shirt, as promised, and was attracting many a female eye. Mercutio was getting kind of jealous. "Hey, since when are girls fawning over you more than me?"

"Since they've actually gotten to meet me," Patrick replied with a chuckle. "Besides, they like a man that they don't tower over!"

"None of these girls are taller than me!"

"Juliet and Aja are, kiddo."

"By less than an inch! Take it back!"

"Nope."

"Take it back!"

"Not a chance," Patrick nearly sang, and I could tell that Tybalt was holding back a laugh. I didn't bother. A moment later, he joined me, as I predicted he would, and people started to stare at us. I guess we were just too goofy for their blood. Luckily, Patrick came to our rescue. "Come on, let's go find some girls to dance with." Just as he said that, a charming, blond girl approached us and introduced herself as Rosalin.

"Would any of you care to dance?" she asked. Tybalt politely declined, and so did I, but Patrick happily took her hand. Mercutio just rolled his eyes as they walked onto the dance-floor.

"I wouldn't be caught dead with her. She told Romeo that she was going to become a nun just to break it off with him, then turned around and started courting another guy the next day. Now she's going to break Patrick's heart the same way, I'm sure of it!"

"Could you be any more jealous, Mercutio?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Besides, I don't think you have to worry about Patrick," Tybalt said, pointing to our friend, who had found a different partner as soon as the song changed. "Lighten up, kid. Go have fun." Grinning, he nudged Mercutio toward Rosalin, who was looking for him. I had a feeling I'd be next. Sure enough, by the time the song had changed again, the blonde had made her way over to me. I didn't even get a chance to decline. She was already pulling me out onto the floor, and into a fast-paced waltz.

"Come on. I bet Tybalt isn't very good company," she said with a smile.

"Well, he's not as pleasant as the girl I'm courting, that's for sure."

"Oh, you're taken? Where is she, then?"

"Back home in Australia. I'm afraid she couldn't come to Verona with me."

"That's too bad. Still, if you can't be with the one you love, why not love the one you're with?" She gave me a sly smirk, and I frowned.

"That's not love; that's betrayal, and I won't do that to Courtney."

"Well, you're already dancing with me."

"First of all, this is a party. It would be boring if I didn't dance at all. Second, I won't be dancing with you much longer. I'm sure there are other, more pleasant girls here." Her mouth dropped open a little bit, and she glared at me, but didn't get a chance at the last word before the song changed and I disappeared into the crowd. I found Juliet mingling with a few of her mother's friends. She didn't look too comfortable, so I decided to help her out. "Care for a dance with a friend?" I asked, bowing politely and offering a hand to her. Smiling gratefully, she took it, and I spun her out onto the floor.

"Thank you for the rescue," she sighed, and I chuckled.

"My pleasure. You looked like you wanted to cut and run as soon as their backs were turned."

"You're quite the observer, Spader Dorsett!"

"Why thank you, fair Juliet. Has Paris arrived, yet?"

"Ugh, why did you have to bring him up? And no, he hasn't. He's always been late for parties and meetings. He thinks it best to make a 'Grand Entrance.' Father just thinks it's foolish, and for once, I agree with him."

"So do I, actually," I chuckled, amused by the heavy sarcasm in her voice. "Oh well. At least you have some time to actually enjoy yourself before the announcement."

"I would enjoy it more if you would quit reminding me of my impending doom." This time I let out a full-blown laugh, and she laughed with me. We continued dancing until Paris finally arrived and commanded everyone's attention. One look at him, and I couldn't blame Juliet for not wanting to marry him. He was a pompous, arrogant, hook-nosed greaseball of a man that carried himself like one of those peacock birds you told me about, and he thought that he automatically deserved respect from everyone in the room. However, I couldn't help chuckling at the obvious annoyance on Saint Dane's face as he led the younger man up to the balcony.

"Thank you for joining us, Paris," he said, acid dripping from his cool voice. Paris paid no attention, and launched into a ridiculous speech, then invited Juliet up to join him. As she rolled her eyes and went up to the balcony, I took my cue to leave the ballroom and find Benvolio. Scanning the room, I was able to see Patrick and Mercutio heading off in different directions so that they could make the change. Satisfied, I left, as well, and found Benvolio waiting for me in the corridor.

"Finally! I thought I was going to die of boredom until that Paris idiot showed up. I really feel sorry for Juliet."

"Don't worry. She won't have to deal with him for long, if this works." Grinning, I put my mask on. "We're about to perform what may possibly be the most daring and entertaining rescue/kidnapping that Verona has ever seen!"

"You've got that right," he replied with a chuckle, and we both discretely made our way back into the ballroom, just in time to see Juliet and Paris hit the floor for their first official dance as fiances. As soon as Mercutio could see that we were in position, he nodded to Patrick, who strode over to Juliet confidently, grinning behind his mask.

"Excuse me, but may I cut in? I'm sure this fair maiden would like a dance with the Noble Wind of Verona," he swooned, twirling her away from Paris before either of them had a chance to object. They danced for a brief moment, making their way over to Mercutio, who took Juliet into his arms and introduced himself as White Lightning. Then it was my turn. I smirked as they waltzed over to me and caught Paris's eye as I took Juliet away from my little brother. She looked more than a little shaken up.

"Don't worry, lass. You've no need to be afraid of the Scarlet Marauder." With that, we danced our way over to Benvolio, who surprised her even more. He introduced himself as the Blue Buccaneer and whirled her around the floor. Meanwhile, Patrick had made his way back over to Paris and whispered something in his ear before disappearing again. Before anyone knew it, the four of us stood surrounding Juliet near the front doors. Everyone was panicking. Paris looked like he was ready to kill us, and so did Tybalt, who was holding Aja protectively close to him. Saint Dane looked more annoyed and surprised than I had ever seen him, which made me laugh as Benvolio dramatically threw down a smoke pellet. Then we vanished!

At least, that's what it would've seemed like to anyone on the other side of our smoke screen. Nevertheless, we were able to escape with Juliet on horseback to the coliseum, where Romeo was training some new recruits. Boy, was he surprised to see what looked like four bandits who had taken his wife captive! "Halt!" he shouted. "Who goes there?! Unhand her!"

"Well, at least we know the masks worked," Benvolio said with a chuckle, and the other four of us laughed with him, which confused Romeo even more.

"Juliet...? What's going on?"

"I've been kidnapped, of course!" she replied happily.

"Right. More like rescued!" I retorted, and took off my mask.

"Spader?"

"Live, and in the flesh, mate!" One by one, the others took off their masks, as well, grinning.

"Mercutio? Patrick? Benvolio?!"

"Yes," Ben replied jovially. "When Paris gets here, I'm the Blue Buccaneer, though." Just then, we could hear Paris approaching, so we all hurriedly put our masks back on. Ben still had a firm hold on Juliet, who was acting like she was struggling against him. Romeo automatically assumed the role of the leader of our little band of thieves.

"Ah, Paris. So, you've come after your little prize, have you?" he said, sounding oddly malicious.

"I have come for my fianceé!" Paris bellowed back, but Romeo just laughed cruelly.

"She's not yours. She never was, and she never will be!"

"No!" Paris then drew his sword, surprisingly. No one had expected him to fight so hard for Juliet, but we didn't let that show. "You will let her go free!" he exclaimed, but his voice became softer as he looked into her eyes. "I won't let you hurt her." There were tears in his eyes, now. The slimeball actually did care for her.

I guess Romeo saw this, too, because he suddenly abandoned his evil facade. "Paris, I assure you, I have no intention of ever hurting my dear wife."

"W-what..?"

"He's telling the truth, Paris. Romeo and I are married." Juliet had stopped fake-struggling, and looked down at the man who thought he was engaged to her.

"Juliet..." His tears finally began to fall. "How...? How could you?!" I was actually starting to feel sorry for the guy as he collapsed to his knees, weeping. Slowly, I got off my horse and went over to him.

"Hey, mate. It's not your fault. They've been married for weeks, now."

"Weeks?! I've been lied to for weeks...?"

"I would've told you sooner, but I didn't want Lord Capulet to find out," Juliet said softly.

"And you thought I would tell him?! You distrusted me that much?! Juliet, I would never betray you to him...!"

"You...you wouldn't?"

"No! Of course I wouldn't! But you didn't care enough to see what kind of man I really am! Do you have any idea how much that pains me?!" Everyone was completely silent. "No. I didn't think you would." There were now tears in Juliet's eyes.

"Paris, I-"

"Enough. I don't want to hear anymore lies."

"Then don't work for Capulet," I said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Capulet's been lying to you for years. This army he's training, it's not to protect the citizens of Verona, or whatever he told you. He's going to use it to wipe out an entire family line. He wants to wage war against the Montagues and their allies, and completely exterminate them. That way, he won't be opposed when he attempts to take over Verona."

"No...Has the entire house of Capulet conspired to betray and humiliate me?!" he cried out. My heart nearly broke for the man, Courtney. He'd had two huge bombshells dropped on him in one night, and I wasn't sure if he could take anymore, but I continued anyway.

"There's more, mate. Juliet...Juliet and Romeo are also training an army. They're going to lead a revolution against her father, to defend the Montagues and all of Verona, and they need all the help they can get."

"So you're asking me to fight alongside the woman who shattered my heart, and the man who stole her right from under my nose?" he asked me, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"No. I'm asking you to do what you know is right. I'm asking you to fight for the people of this great city, and to help us free them from the influence of a man who would kill half of them for being allied with a family that has a long history of noble and good-hearted people. I'm asking you to take a stand, and to save the woman you still love from quite possibly dying. Don't deny it; you wouldn't be here if you didn't love her. I'm asking you to protect your family, as well. The prince will certainly be a target for Capulet's warmongering. What say you, then?" He took a long moment to process everything I had said, then slowly nodded his head.

"You have my allegiance," he choked out, still crying. Gently, I put an arm around his shoulders to try and comfort him.

"I know it's hard for you, right now, but you will heal. It gets better with time, I promise."

"You've had your heart broken before?"

"Once or twice, yes, but I'm a better and stronger man because of it. You will be, too, but it takes a while. You just have to have faith, and carry on." He looked up at me, gave a half-smile, and nodded again.

"Alright. That's what I'll do." We both stood, and he dried his tears. "Now, on to more important matters; how do I help you with your revolution?"

"Well, you could spy on Lord Capulet for us, or help us out on the front lines."

"I can tell you everything he's told me up until now, but I never want to grace that monster with even the illusion of my loyalty ever again. I will gladly serve on the front lines."

"Then you'll need to train with Spader and Tybalt whenever possible," Romeo said.

"Tybalt is part of this, as well?!"

"I trust he plays his part convincingly, then. Yes. He is one of our strongest warriors, second only to Spader."

"You've defeated Tybalt?" I nodded.

"Twice."

"Twice?! You bested the Prince of Cats twice?!"

"Yeah! The first time, he did it to save me from losing my life in a really pointless duel. The second time was in training," Mercutio piped up.

"If that is true, then I really must thank you. My cousin has a history of getting himself into trouble like that!" Paris grinned, beginning to get over his broken engagement. Mercutio, however, took off his mask and pouted.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I heard about it from the townspeople, you foolish child. The man in blue must be Benvolio Montague. I am still at a loss as to the identity of the green one, though."

"Noble Wind, and you've never met me, before. I'm new in Verona. My real name is Patrick," Patrick replied, taking off his mask and offering a handshake. Paris walked over to accept it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Patrick, though I wish it had been under different circumstances. Perhaps we shall be brothers in arms."

"You can bet on that, brother!" They both grinned, then Paris turned to Juliet.

"Your father will be expecting me to bring you back..."

"I know. We have to keep up appearances..."

"Not all of them, though. I have to tell him that I can't marry you, or be his general."

"I understand. Let us not keep him waiting any longer." Paris nodded and helped her up onto his horse after she said a quick goodbye to everyone, and we watched as they rode off. Soon afterward, the rest of us decided it was best for us to head home, as well. Patrick followed Paris and Juliet, and I rode with Benvolio and Mercutio back to Ben's house. We were met by a very angry Tybalt.

"Where is Juliet?" he demanded.

"Relax. She rode back with Paris. He's on our side, now."

"I most certainly will _not_ relax! That stunt you pulled could have jeopardized the entire revolution, not to mention my baby cousin's life!"

"We never would've done it if we thought she would be hurt in any way, I assure you. Besides, she had fun." I smirked playfully, and he made to lunge at me.

"Scarlet Marauder, indeed. You should've called yourself the Scarlet Scoundrel!"

"That doesn't have as nice a ring to it," I said, dodging out of the way of his attack.

"I don't care! That's what you are!"

"No, what I am is very tired. Kindly let us go home and rest, please?" For a moment, he looked like he wasn't going to, but he must've seen the sleepy look on Mercutio's face, because he moved aside. I assume he went home, like we did.

I'm just glad I was able to finish this letter before I fell asleep. I hope I don't wake you up too early when this arrives. Please know that I love you, and I hope I can see you, soon, Courtney.

All my love,

Spader


End file.
